Hummel Tires
Hummel Tires & Lube is an auto shop owned by Burt Hummel. Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel have been shown working there part-time. It has also been used as a place where Burt and Kurt have their conversations. It has also been used as a practice area for New Directions on multiple occasions. Appearences S1= Wheels The shop makes its first appearance, showing up in three scenes. In the first scene Kurt shares with Burt that he is upset Mr. Schuester won’t give him a chance to sing a traditional girl song (referring to Defying Gravity). Burt discusses how there is more gender cross over these days and cites a female McKinley student who joined the men’s wrestling team. Burt realizes that this is really getting Kurt down and resolves to do something about it. In the second scene Burt is shown with a customer before receiving an anonymous hate call. He then makes coffee, at which point Kurt appears. Burt tells Kurt about the call and Kurt reveals that it's not a big deal and he gets it all the time. Burt says he just doesn’t want Kurt to get hurt, that no one pushes the Hummel’s around and that he wishes Kurt’s mom was still around and that she was better at handling these kinds of things. In the third scene, Burt and Kurt talk about why Kurt threw the audition and Kurt says seeing Burt so upset after the phone call killed him. Kurt says he loves Burt more than being a star, Burt notes that Kurt reminds him of his mother because they are both strong. The scene ends when Kurt says he’s going to change into coveralls and help Burt at the shop. |-| S2= Grilled Cheesus Hummel Tire and Lube appears twice in this episode. In the first scene, Kurt drops off Burt’s forgotten breakfast. They have a discussion where Kurt wants to miss Friday Night Dinner to attend the Sing Along Sound of Music and Burt re-iterates how important the dinners are, saying that Kurt and he don’t share very much as it is and that he is disappointed in Kurt’s decision to miss dinner. In the next scene, Burt is shown interacting with a customer before experiencing chest pain and collapsing. |-| S3= I Am Unicorn It is shown that Finn is working there, helping Burt. Finn and Rachel discuss the musical and New York and then kiss, leading to Burt telling them to not smooch. Kurt then discusses his audition for West Side Story with Burt, saying he doubts he'll earn the part due to him not being masculine. Pot o' Gold Will goes to the shop to convince Burt to run for congress. Burt does so via Burt's Corner and uses the shop as his campaign headquarters. |-| S4= The Role You Were Born to Play Finn works at Hummel Tires & Lube after he and Rachel break-up, but Artie convinces him to not live like this and asks Finn to help direct the school musical. Glease After Finn is denied access for rehearsal space to the school auditorium, he brings the guys to Hummel Tires & Lube. Since one of the Grease themes is about cars, fixing cars, and forever bonding with friends, Finn encourages the boys to use their imaginations. They are then seen performing and perfecting Greased Lightning. |-| S6= 2009 Jumping happily, Kurt enters into his dad's tire shop and says he was accepted in the glee club. He thanks his dad for pushing him to do that. Kurt, remaining silent, says in his mind that he's gay and doesn't want Burt to stop loving him. Burt asks if everything's alright, but Kurt decides not to say anything and walks away. Trivia *It is referenced in the last page of the Glee McKinley High Yearbook, released at the end of Season Three. At the final pages of the yearbook are advertisements and comments, one advertising Hummel Tires & Lube. Gallery HTAL1.png HTAL2.gif HTAL3.jpg HTAL4.jpg HTAL5.png Tumblr mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Glee 6ARC09 1280x720 416150595627.jpg Navigational Category:Locations